Social networks conventionally provide for member of the social network to post content to the social network for viewing by others. Content items such as webpages, documents, images, and the like may be posted to the social network. Users of the social network may access the content items to, for instance, open or otherwise view the webpage, document, image, and so forth. Thus, the social network may incorporate content items that are generally available on public networks, such as the Internet, as well as content that may originate from private sources.